Million Dollar Strawberry
by SerenePeach
Summary: Ichigo is a daughter of a millionaire.Now that she is safe and she had found the love of her life, will her life remain a fairy tale? or will someone ruin it? IxK Chapter 7 in!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm SerenePeach and this is my first Fan fiction. As in first, so please no harsh reviews. ;;

Disclaimer! I do not own Tokyo mew mew! w

Me: Now who should I make the leading man for Ichigo?  
Masaya: I suppose its me…  
Kishu: Dream on! I will be the one  
Ryou: Hey! It should be me!  
Me: Now, now boys, be good! You don't want to look bad to Ichigo!  
Kishu: Hah! I'm sure it shall be me!  
Ryou: No, ME!  
Masaya: I'm her leading man in the series, so I should be the one!  
-The three guys fight-  
Me: Boys, SIT! Sisisisisit! SIT!  
**BOOM!**  
Ichigo: Why don't we let the people decide?  
Me: Yes! Tell me who you want Ichigo's leading man be? I'm not sure about couples so I'm not sure who to pair with Ichigo. So please, review and vote! -  
Here goes!

Chapter one

Ichigo went out of her limousine, carrying her purse. Today, her friends Minto and Zakuro had asked her to go shopping with them. Ichigo was the daughter of a rich millionaire. She had grown up to be a kind girl, not a spoiled brat. Ichigo smiled at her chauffeur. "I shall pick you up at six, miss Ichigo" he said and stepped into the car and drove away. In the distant, she heard someone calling her. She turned to find Mint and Zakuro walking towards her. "What took you so long?" demanded Mint. Mint was younger and a few inches shorter than her. She had dark blue-ish hair and today she was wearing a very expensive frilled dress. Ichigo gave a small laugh. "I was just late for a few minutes…"she said. Mint shook her head. "You are still late," she said. Then Zakuro spoke up. "Give it a rest, Mint," she said simply, "We should start shopping now." She turned around, her purple hair flying behind her. Zakuro, unlike Mint and Ichigo who was born rich, had earned her money through being a model. A very famous model. She made every guy turn to stare at her and girls whisper, "It's her!" At first, Zakuro may be cold but after growing close to her, she actually cares about her friends. Ichigo smiled with relief as she followed Mint and Zakuro.

The three girls laughed and looked around the stores. They tried on dresses and clothes and bought what they liked. They stopped at a café and ordered something to drink. They had become very tired, walking to every shop they saw.

After finishing their drinks they headed to Mint's house to try on what they bought again. Time passed and soon Zakuro had to leave for her Pictorial. She bade goodbye to the two girls and left. It soon turned six and Ichigo left as well. She found her Chauffeur waiting outside the gates. Ichigo gave her bags to him and stepped inside the limousine. A few minutes later, her Chauffeur went inside and drove back to her house. Ichigo took out her digital planner and checked her schedule for the following day.  
She smiled, finding that the following day she was going to help her other friend Purin baby-sit Purin's siblings. She told this to her Chauffeur, telling him to be early that morning.  
Unfortunately the next morning, her chauffeur was sick with flu. This didn't bother Ichigo when the maid informed her this. She rented a cab and went to Purin's house anyway. Purin opened the front door. "Ichigo!" she said cheerfully, "Come in!"  
Ichigo entered Purin's house and was at once surrounded by Purin's siblings. They all chattered around her, making Ichigo abit confused and who to pay attention to. "Ichigo-san, "she said "Take care of them while I fix something up for us to eat."

Ichigo nodded.  
"By the way, Purin," Ichigo said, "I have another meeting today…so I may have to leave at lunch time." Purin was sad but nodded. She went off to the Kitchen while Ichigo entertained the small kids with stories. Purin's siblings sat silently, listening to her stories.

"Once there was a princess, who lived in a large castle" Ichigo began. "It was guarded by large dragons!" One of the girls gasped. While the boys seemed interested. By the time Purin finished cooking, Ichigo had already finished her story and was at the end of the second one. "Food's ready" Purin said, sitting down. "Aw!"Exclaimed her youngest brother, "we are nearly at the end and the p-prince is fighting the d-dragon!" "All right…one more and we eat!" she said, joining them. "YAY" exclaimed her siblings. "Continue, Ichigo, continue!" Ichigo smiled and continued her story.  
"And so, the Prince took out his knife and slashed at the dragon, while the dragon breathed hot fire at the prince. The prince took out his shield of goodness and blocked the fire. He then threw his sword at the Dragon, making it cry out in agony. It fell hard on the brick floor. Then the prince ran to the castle, there he found his princess. The princess ran to him and he took her in his arms. They ran out of the castle and they lived?"  
"HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" shouted Purin's siblings in unison. Then they all laughed.  
"Okay, time to eat now." She said. Purin lead them to the table and they sat around it. Ichigo took her bag. "Ichigo, aren't you going to join us?" Purin asked. Ichigo shook her head and said, "I have to go now. So I could get ready for my next appointment." Purin nodded. "Good-bye Ichigo-san and Thank you for the story!" her siblings said. Ichigo waved and left Purin's house.

She made her way across the street to get a cab so she could get home quickly. Just then, a black van stopped in front of her. It's door opened and some masked guys grabbed her.  
They put a napkin over Ichigo's mouth and dragged her in. Ichigo lost consciousness and the last thing she saw was darkness….

Yay, one chapter finished! It may be a bit short but I just want to find out of how I did..

Ryou: Yeah and Vote for me!  
Kishu: No, vote for me!  
Masaya: whatever these two said.  
Ichigo: ;;


	2. Chapter 2

l

Me:Yay! Chapter 2 is here!  
Ryou: yes. And according to the votes, Kishu and I have a tie…  
Kishu: Because of luck. I would've gotten more votes than you!  
Ryou: Actually it's the other way around.  
Kishu: Why I outta!  
Me: Would you two stop fighting? Where's Masaya?  
Ichigo: He was complaining about getting few votes.  
Me: Ahh…I see. Keep voting people

Ryou: There, Serene Peach is taking pity on you.  
Kishu: Actually, this time, it's the other way round.  
Me: SIT!  
**Boom  
**Kagome: Has Inuyasha been here?  
Me: What are YOU doing here? O.o  
Kagome: oh dear, I seem to have gotten into the wrong Fan fiction.  
Me: yes, Inuyasha Fan fict is over there.  
Kagome: okay then, bye.  
Me: o.o  
Ichigo: Lets start already…  
Me: with pleasure

**Disclaimer!! I do not own Tokyo mew mew**

Chapter 2:

Ichigo felt dizzy. She wanted to sit up and rub her head when she found out that she was tied up. She remembered what happened earlier. After she was going home, these masked people grabbed her and she lost consciousness. She felt the ground below her move. She assumed that she was still in the van. She heard the masked guys talking.  
"What are we going to do with her?" one guy said.  
"Kill her...We have no use for her." said another one.  
"But" another guy cut in. "We could take her for ransom."  
"Kishu, we are going to kill her. Ransom is useless to us. They will only arrest us."  
"Pai! We can't kill her. Its-"  
"Kishu" the first one said, "Pai is right. Go chicken out if you want"  
"I'm not going to chicken out, Taruto," replied the guy known as Kishu.

Ichigo didn't know whether to hate Kishu or like him. _Yes,_ she thought to herself, _he is stopping his friends from killing me but he was the one who grabbed me in the first place!!_

She tried to release her hand from being tied up yet she couldn't untie the knots. Once more, the three guys were in a conversation.

"Fine" Pai said, after a few minutes. "We'll take her for ransom…"  
"Well, that's good then" Kishu said.  
"Humph…I still don't get it why you're trying to save this girl." Taruto said.  
"Well…"Kishu started but there was a loud sound.  
There was a huge crash and Ichigo nearly fell forward.  
"Hey, baka, would you mind driving carefully?" shouted Taruto.  
"Look, it was an accident," said Kishu  
Then there was another bang, and this time, Ichigo fell forward.  
"That wasn't me this time!" Kishu said.

BOOM!

One of the tires burst and the car stopped. _What's happening? _Thought Ichigo to herself.  
The door in front of Ichigo burst open and a blond haired guy with deep blue eyes came in.

_True perfection and my hero! _Thought Ichigo happily.  
"Ryou!" snarled Pai.  
The guy named as Ryou picked Ichigo up and threw her on his shoulder.  
Ichigo was shocked.  
Ryou smirked at the three guys. "Too bad boys, This chic's mine!" he said and ran back to his car.  
"Damn it!" shouted Kishu. He open the door and ran out trying to catch Ryou but it was too late.  
He pounded his fist on the car door in frustration.

Ichigo was thrown into yet another car.  
"Ouch!" she said aloud. "Let me go you jerk! I demand you to let me go right now!!"  
"Ha, that's never going to happen babe" Ryou told her, smirking.  
Ichigo felt her face heat up. She turned away trying to find another thing to say to the idiot in front of her yet she couldn't.

_Why did this have to happen?! _She told herself angrily

Then she saw something sharp behind her. She grinned.  
She pretended to let out a groan and fall forward. She turned to her sides and used her teeth to get the sharp object, which turned out to be a knife. She raised her hand and got the knife. Carefully, she cut the ropes. Then when she was free, she tried to cut the ropes that were tied around her ankle.  
At last she was free. All she had to do now was escape. She picked up the knife and held it carefully. Then she jumped into the front seat and tried to knock Ryou unconscious. But Ryou was too strong for her. He was able to see her through the rear view mirror and was able knocked out the knife and pushed the brakes. Then he held her hands together, stiffly and pushed her against the window. Then her put his face near hers.  
"I was hoping you didn't try and do that, honey," he told her.  
Ichigo couldn't say anything. Everything happened in such a flash and his face was close to hers.  
_His breathe smells like lemon mint_ she thought. _Great, I just been kidnapped and all I can think is how good he looks. _

"Im warning you this time "he said. "Try a stunt like that again and you'll regret it."

His face was become closer and closer to her. Ichigo gulped and closed her eyes.  
Then...Ryou tied another rope around her wrists.Ichigo's eyes snapped open. For soem reason she was disappointed and annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay its Chapter 3!!

Kishu: (sarcastic) wow, how exciting.

Ryou: I agree…tell us the vote results already…

Me: Well…

Kishu: Well, what?

Me: Kishu won.

Ryou: What?

Kishu: All right!! Jumps in the air and dances

Me: Congratulations…but Ryou you may be the villain this time. Ryou: (At least I get to stay with Ichigo)

Me: voting is officially over, but ill just keep you people in a surprise! And we have a new contest! The first to review can get to create a character that I will include in the next chapter!!!

Ryou: Just make sure it isn't a guy!

Me: Ryou! It can be a guy of course, if it can't be a guy it is unfair.

Kishu: Bah! Well, I don't want another Rival. It s giving me a nasty headache…  
Me: we'll have to see, shall we? Lets start!  
Ichigo: Finally!

-Sorry for the long delay of this! - Bow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew!**

Chapter 3

Tied up and stuck into a sticky situation, Ichigo gave a small sigh. Two kidnappers were after her not to mention that she nearly got killed. Ryou entered the room she was in and put some food on the bed next to her. He took away the handkerchief that gagged Ichigo.  
Ichigo glared at him. He took no notice of the glare.  
"Why?"  
Ryou looked at Ichigo. "Hmm?" he said not understanding her.  
"Why did you kidnap me? Do you need money? Just let me go! I'll give you as much as you want…"she pleaded to him, hoping she can go back home.  
"I have no need of your money," he told her.  
"Then why did you kidnap me? Just let me go!" she shouted, enraged.  
"Temper, little madam" he told her, smirking.  
"Hah, I can control my temper when I want to thank you very much!" she said, folding her arms and glaring even more at him.  
"Just eat will you? He said. "Or ill take away the food."  
He walked out of the room. "Oh and don't waste your voice screaming for help…we're in a remote location…nobody will hear you" and with that he closed the door and locked it.

Ichigo looked at the food. A sandwich with water.  
"How satisfying." she said sarcastically

She ate the sandwich and drank the water then laid the plate and glass on the drawer beside the bed.  
"A princess locked in a tower awaiting her prince." she sighed to herself.

A few days passed by without her realizing. Ichigo lay on the bed bored and wondered how long she will be here.  
One day, she was just staring at the ceiling like she used to when she heard a tap.  
She ignored it. "Probably some bird" she murmured.  
Then another tap. And another.  
She got annoyed and looked out the locked window. She gasped.  
And there, standing, was the first kidnapper. But he was alone. It was the one that saved her. Kishu.  
She gave him a questioning look. Kishu smiled at her. He signaled her to stay put. She nodded. Her heart gave a small lurch when she saw him. She smiled to herself.  
The door opened and Ryou walked in.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Nothing" Ichigo said, sitting on the corner of the bed.  
Ryou look suspiciously at her then at the window.  
"Don't think of escaping…" he told her.  
Ichigo looked innocently at him.

"Why would I? I am having the time of my life!" she told him, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
Ryou glared at her. "I'm going to take care of some business," he told her.  
Ichigo felt hopeful.   
"But I'll be careful not to forget to lock every door and windows here." he said, taunting her a bit.  
Ichigo look at him with a bored look on her face.  
"Yeah, whatever." she said, pretending not to be interested.  
Ryou walked out of the room and left Ichigo alone in her thoughts. Ichigo wondered how Kishu will be able to come in and help her…. or will he?  
Ichigo felt doubtful. Kishu's gang was the first one that started the kidnapping…but he did save her from being killed and now he came for her. Ichigo looked outside the window, to see Ryou climbing into the van. Ichigo scanned the area for Kishu but she couldn't find him.

"Maybe he wasn't here for me after all…or maybe…" she smiled. "Maybe this is just a nightmare!!" Ichigo pinched herself. It hurt, a lot.   
"Yeow!" she said. "Its not a dream … its real."  
Then she heard scrapings at her door. Then she heard a fumbling with the lock, a cursing and finally the door opened.

Kishu walked in.  
"We meet again." He told her, smiling warmly.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
"Ouch," Kishu said, pretending he got stabbed. "I've come to bring you home."  
Ichigo felt bliss when he said home, and then she stopped smiling and looked at him suspiciously.  
"Why?"  
Kishu look at her incredulously.   
"Don't you want to go home?" he asked her, amazed.  
"Well…I do…" she said, " But there's a catch in this isn't there?"   
Kishu shook his head. "I give you my word that I will take you home and yes there is a catch."  
She knew it. There was a catch. Probably money but that was no problem.  
"What is the catch then?" she asked him.  
"Please…don't tell anyone we are the kidnappers too. I don't want to go to jail. I have some siblings I'm looking after."  
Ichigo looked at him with respect. But her mind had a million questions. Kishu knew this as he told her, "I will answer the questions but we have to get out of here."  
Ichigo nodded and went followed him out the door and into the van. Ichigo felt relieved that she was free again. Kishu sat beside her. Ichigo looked at the driver. It was the two from before. The younger one smiled at her from the rearview mirror.  
"Hello! Sorry about our first meeting." He said. "I'm Tart"

Ichigo smiled at him. She looked at the other one. He nodded at her in acknowledgement.  
"This is Pai!" Tart told her.

The van started going and Ichigo bombarded Kishu with a dozen questions.  
"Why did you kidnap me?" "Why were you going to kill me?" "Why did you save me?"  
Kishu held up his hand. "Hold on! One question at a time!" he told her.  
"Yeah, Kishu is that stupid to be unable to answer 3 questions." Pai commented.  
"Aww shut up you lot. I thought you were my friends!" Kishu said.  
Ichigo looked at the three in amazement. They didn't act like kidnappers. It was unbelievable. They were so kind!  
"Of course we are." Tart said. " We just like to torment you"  
Kishu ignored him.  
"All right, I'll start off of why I kidnapped you." Kishu said.   
Ichigo nodded and started to listen.  
"It was all for revenge. Pai here," he nodded to Pai "felt angry at a certain woman with the same hair color as you. We searched for her day and night until we saw you walking that day. We mistook you for that woman and we kidnapped you. We realized our mistake when Pai saw you. We couldn't set you free. It was risky. They wanted to kill you for silence. But nobody wanted to do that. So I asked them not to continue the plan. They agreed eventually. We were to hold you for ransom. But Ryou took you from us"  
Ichigo looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth and she began to trust him.

Ichigo frowned. "How did you know Ryou?"  
"We were friends…or so we thought. He was greedy you see." Tart said. "He thought we were looking for the woman because she was rich and important. He thought we were taking the money amongst ourselves. He didn't know that we weren't going to hold her for ransom. He confronted us and we told him the truth."

"He didn't believe you did he?" Ichigo said.  
Pai shook his head. "He ran off."  
"And we never heard from him again…until that day. We were surprised and I was angry with him that he followed us. It turns out he was actually shadowing us the whole time he disappeared." Continued Kishu.

"How did you find me?" Ichigo asked.  
"WELL, I think we are here." Pai said.   
Ichigo wanted to hear the answer but when she saw her house again, she jumped out of the car and raced to the gate.  
She waved at Kishu and his friends with tears in her eyes. They however weren't looking at her. But to the car in front of them. Ichigo didn't mind and ran up inside.  
The guards were bewildered and stunned. She ran inside the house and into her father's study. Then she heard voices. She froze. Because one of them, as Ryou's voice…

ME: That's all for now! Haha…be sure to be the first to comment. If you are the first, I will pm you!  
Masaya: TT

Me: Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

ME: Woohoo! Chapter 4!  
Kishu: (sarcastic) Wow, isn't that nice?  
Me: you could start by cutting off the sarcasm  
Ichigo: Can we just start please? I really need to see it before I go to café mew mew  
Me: aw all right. Hobey Ho lets go! (Copyright spader from Pendragon)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. And I have an extra character here that I got permission to use from ****Kish Is My Obsession**

**who won the contest in the last chapter. Thank you. (To people who are disappointed because Kish is not his usual perverted self, I promise he will be…soon XD)**

Ichigo went pale. "No" she whispered softly.  
"I've got her. Now give me my money" Ryou was saying.  
"I will not until I know she's out of the picture." Said a female voice. Her mother.  
'_Why would they want me out of the picture?'_ She asked herself.

" You don't mean that!" Ryou said, his voice shocked.  
"I do" said her mother. "I need to get her father's money if he dies. Only that _brat_ is getting the inheritance."  
_'No! Not mother!_' Ichigo said, stunned.  
"No! You…you used me! And now you want me to kill her!" Ryou shouted.  
The woman laughed. "Dear boy, you certainly are smart. Yes, kill her. Then kill her father. Make it look like an accident" she said, with a cold voice.  
Now Ichigo was dazed. She staggered back, leaning on the wall.  
"I will no-" Ryou's voice was cut off by a sound of a phone ringing. Ichigo's mother answered it.  
"WHAT?!" she shouted. "Why did you let her come inside?! No, I'll take care of her myself"  
Ichigo knew she was in trouble.

"I thought you had her locked up?!" The woman asked Ryou, angry.

"I did! What's the matter?" Ryou asked.  
"Apparently, she's here" The woman said. Ichigo heard her walk towards the door.   
Teary eyed, Ichigo ran back towards the entrance.  
"Ichigo! Come back here!" shouted her mother, seeing her. She heard footsteps behind her as Ryou tried to catch her.  
Ichigo ran outside the large mansion doors and out the gate.

Kishu and the others were still waiting outside, to her relief.

"Come on!" Kishu called as she ran towards them. He held the door open for her.  
"Ichigo! No!" Ryou shouted.  
Ichigo jumped inside the car. Pai hit the gas pedal and they drove away. Kishu closed the open door and smirked at Ryou who was standing, fuming.  
Ichigo buried her face into her hands and cried.

"Hey, you alright?" Kishu asked her. "What happened?"  
Ichigo shook her head, unable to speak. Her mother wanted Ichigo and her father dead. It was too much of a shock. And she wanted to get the money. She stopped crying. She wasn't her mother. Not the real mother. When Ichigo was 5, her real mother died. Her father remarried. That means that she's only a stepmother. Suddenly, the pieces started to fit.

She looked up into Kishu's worried eyes. She wiped her tears away and looked at Pai.  
"P-Pai… what was the woman you were searching for called?" she asked.  
"Celeste" he muttered. Ichigo gulped. She was correct.  
"What did she do?" she asked with a cracked voice.  
"She killed my family…" he said.  
"What's the reason?" Ichigo pressed.  
Pai seemed to be irritated. "Why do you want to know?" he snapped.  
"Tell me!" she said in persuasion.

"To get our riches" he growled.

Ichigo fell back into her seat, shocked.  
"It's her… She's the one" she said in a voice barely a whisper.  
"What…did…you say?" Pai asked.  
"Its her… My stepmother. She's the one your searching for. She wanted me killed too to get the inheritance."

The car stopped.

The three guys turned to look at her. She looked back at them with an empty face. Finding out so much in one day isn't what she can handle.

"Maybe we can talk about this later…" Tart said, uneasily looking at Pai.  
"Yes," agreed Kishu. "Let's stop over to our place."

They drove in silence. Ichigo trying to absorb everything she had just encountered.  
It must've been a long drive since she fell fast asleep. How many second, minutes or hours had passed, she didn't know. Kishu awaked her and she found out that they had stopped in countryside.

There was a small house right ahead. Ichigo mutely went out of the car.  
They led her inside and a small miniature Kishu greeted her. Except that this one was a girl. Her emerald hair was tied up high with a big blue ribbon. She had sapphire eyes and she had a friendly smile.

"Hi! You must be the girl my brother was talking about!" She said in one breath.   
Ichigo stared at her. _Brother_?

" I'm Razuberri or you can call me Raz for short." She said taking Ichigo's hand and shaking it. "Kishu's my brother" she added.

"Uh… Nice to meet you too" Ichigo said, amused.

"Oh you have no idea how often my talks about you! You know what? I think he has a cru-" Kishu had gotten behind Raz and put a hand on her mouth.

"Uh, ignore my sister please. She likes to blab a lot." Kishu said, turning scarlet.  
Raz took away Kishu's hand. 

"You only say that cause you don't want her to find out that you have a crush on her!" Raz said, sticking her tongue out.  
Kishu turned red. "RAZ!" he shouted.  
Ichigo looked up at Kishu.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Raz asked, dusting her stylish mini-skirt.  
"I-Ichigo" said Ichigo.  
"Oh," Her sapphire eyes turned wide. "You're the millionaire girl that was kidnapped!"  
"UH…" Kishu said, when Raz turned to him for explanation.  
"Don't worry. I came here on my free will. They didn't kidnap me." She told Raz.  
Raz still was still looking suspiciously at her brother.  
"OKAY, "Kishu said, pushing Raz into the kitchen " get back to your cooking. You can talk to Ichigo later."

Kishu went up to Ichigo. "Don't listen to my sister." He told her, face still flushed.  
Ichigo hid a smile. "Okay."

Ichigo was shown her room and where to sleep in her stay.  
At dinner, she was engaged in a conversation with Raz, which included Raz asking her if she could try on her clothes. Ichigo agreed, taking a liking to Raz.

The three guys were quiet while eating as if pondering something.  
Right after dinner, Ichigo went into the bathroom to take a refreshing bath, gladly forgetting what happened. 

Just as she had wrapped a towel around her body, Kishu came in.  
They looked at each other for a few minutes.

Ichigo shrieked.

Raz, Pai and Tart came in.  
"Kishu! You pervert!" Ichigo shouted at Kishu. Kishu was apologizing over and over.  
Raz shooed the boys out the bathroom. She helped Ichigo get ready, borrowing her some of her big t-shirts or skirts.

Ichigo found out that Raz had a good taste in clothes. She spent her time talking to Raz until the younger girl had fallen asleep.

Ichigo quietly went out and went up to a small hill behind the house looking at the sky.

She missed her father dearly and she didn't want him to go into harm.   
'_Damn her, damn everything that happened. Damn myself for trusting her! Damn father for marrying her!' _Ichigo thought angrily, tears forming in her eyes. She rubbed them away.

" Can't sleep?" asked a voice behind her. Ichigo turned around. It was Kishu.  
She smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry about what happened earlier." Kishu said, though enjoying seeing her in only a towel. He mentally smacked himself.

She blushed and smiled at him. "It's Okay." She told him.

"You have great skin you know but you could use cucumber to make it more soft" he pointed out. Ichigo looked at him, amused.  
Kishu blushed again. "NO! It's not what you thinking. I'm not gay. Its just that Raz always filled my head with skin care stuff" 

"Have you always taken care of Raz?" Ichigo asked.  
Kishu nodded. "Yes," he said, quietly.

Ichigo sighed softly. Raz was lucky to have Kishu as a brother. Ichigo was used to being an only child. This spoiled her a bit. But she was lucky to have her friends too. She felt as if they were her sisters.

It hit her. Her friends. What were they doing know? Did they miss her too?

"So, what happened?" Kishu asked, breaking her thoughts and referring to the incident earlier.

"My stepmother only wanted our money. Do you believe it? She wants to get rid of me and my dad." She looked at Kishu. "I need to save my dad."

Kishu nodded. "I can help you. But the police will arrest us once they see me, Pai and Tart. They knew we kidnapped you first" he said.

"I can convinced them if I come with you." She said.

"Alright" Kishu said. "Ill talk to Pai and Tart about this."

"Thank you" Ichigo said to Kishu. Kishu smiled at her. She saw something in his eyes that made her heart lurched. It was love.  
"Kishu" she said. "Was it true?"  
"What's true?" he asked her, questioningly.  
"About…you…that you like me?" she asked.  
Kishu blushed and turned away. _Dammit_, he told himself. , _Why do I always blush?_

"Well…" he cleared his throat. "…Yes"  
Ichigo felt as if her heart had just done a double flip inside her. "You do?" she asked.  
Kishu nodded. She smiled. _  
_

Kishu turned towards her. He moved closer. Ichigo closed her eyes and tilted her head. And their lips met…

Me: Hahah! I wanted to keep you guys hanging. Sorry but its more fun! XD  
Kishu: (o /// o)  
Me: anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! TT Thank you to the people who did review me, and I assure you, I'll try not to let you down!  
Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hah, Chapter 5 so soon eh?!  
Ryou: What the heck?!  
Kishu: Well its good. Go on! Write! I wanna know what happens!  
Me: patience! Oh all right I'll start. This is early because of you guys and your awesome reviews! Its partly dedicated to you all and partly dedicated to the Tokyo mew mew creators! D and to the people who comment! You guys know who you are.  
Kishu: Oh yeah! Thanks for voting for me!  
Ryou: **glare  
**me: Let's Start!  And PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. And I have an extra character here that I got permission to use from ****Kish Is My Obsession**** who won the contest in the last chapter. Thank you.**

Chapter 5

And their lips met. For a second or two, it felt like a heaven's bliss for Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo and Kishu pulled apart, blushing. They heard Pai looking around for Ichigo.  
"I-I'm here" Ichigo called.  
Pai and Tart made their way over to Ichigo. Ichigo thanked the darkness for covering her blush. Kishu cleared his throat once again.

"Oh… I see you are here." Said Tart.  
"Well yeah, just wanted to talk to Ichigo about earlier," said Kishu, making a smooth lie.  
Pai looked reluctant in believing him. But he did anyway.

"Yes" he said. "About earlier…"  
" What d-do you want to know?" Ichigo asked. The kiss fresh in her mind and she still felt the tingling on her lips. She blushed and smiled.

"About your step-mother" Tart answered.  
"Oh…" said Ichigo.  
"I want know how your father met her," Pai said.  
"Well I know he met at work…" she said, "She was looking for my father. Asking him to agree on this business proposal. My father agreed. However the _business_ proposal turned into a marriage proposal."  
Pai remained quiet, pondering.

"She did the same to my father. Did you know," Pai said, seriously looking at her, "That she was like us?"

Ichigo looked at them. "Y-You guys are aliens?!" she asked.

Tart shrugged. "To you. To us, we're just us" he said, laughing at his own joke.  
Ichigo look at Pai, then Tart then to Kishu. Kishu looked at her solemnly.  
"Oh…okay." She said. "So my stepmother…she's an alien?" she said, unable to believe it.   
"Yes." Said the three guys in unison.  
Ichigo didn't want to believe them. But she knew in her heart they were telling the truth. Another piece of jagged glass pierced her inside.

"But I'm not going to let her kill Daddy" she said. She turned to the three guys. "Will you help me?" 

They nodded.

"What should we do?" Tart asked.  
"As I have told Kishu," she said "We will go to the police and alert them"  
Pai and Tart showed horrified looks on their faces and they got ready to object.  
"But" Ichigo said cutting in before they say anything, "I will defend you and I'll be sure that they will not arrest you"  
"How?" asked Pai in disbelief, "We are wanted to them"  
Ichigo smiled. "Money makes the world go round," she said.

The three guys looked at each other.  
"So you are clever" smirked Kishu, recovering from blushing.  
Ichigo gave him a small glare and said, "And I'm not stupid either"

Kishu pretended to flinch at the glare but he gave Ichigo one of his smiles. Ichigo's ears turned pink.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Tart.  
" Well, we will alert the police then we will put on a bait for _Her_" Ichigo said. "We'll make sure she falls for the trap."  
"What about Ryou?" Kishu asked.  
" He didn't do anything harmful to me except kidnap me… But that was my stepmother's orders" she said simply.  
Kishu pursed his lips in annoyance.  
"But for now" Pai said, "It's better to get rest."  
The three agreed to wake up early the next morning for the bait.

Pai and Tart had already gone to their room. Ichigo was about to enter hers when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Kishu standing there.  
She looked at him longing for another kiss but she just said, "Yes?"

Kishu looked around hesitating. Then he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Ichigo felt the same bliss she had been longing for. Ichigo put her arms around Kishu's neck and embraced him close. Then Kishu broke the kiss. Ichigo looked questioningly at him. He looked into her eyes and said, "Its late…"

He walked to his room, gave her one last smile and entered his room. Ichigo was left standing there with her heart beating fast as if she had just ran a marathon into the heavens and back again. She put her fingers to her lips and felt the tingling feeling that still lingered there. She gave smiled to herself and entered the room. The next day was going to be a long day.

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, she got a very dreaded feeling. She dismissed it, thinking maybe it was fear of facing Ryou and her stepmother again.  
She changed her clothes with more of Raz's clothes that were not fit to her yet. But they fit Ichigo just fine.

She went downstairs to find Kishu and Raz already in the kitchen. Ichigo avoided Kishu's eyes in fear of blushing in front of them both. Though she swore she could see Kishu smirking.

Pai and Tart came down and they all had their breakfast. Ichigo didn't feel hungry so she only ate a piece of toast.

As the clock reached 7 am, all of them exchanged looks and then got ready to leave, leaving Raz puzzled at their early plans. She just shrugged and continued to do what she was doing. 

They drove to the police station just one block away from Ichigo's mansion. The policemen all jumped out with their handcuffs when they saw the three guys. Pai, Tart and Kishu gave her looks that said, ' Told ya so'

"Unhand them at once!" Ichigo commanded. Kishu looked at her impressed as the policemen released them. The chief stepped forward.

"B-but Miss Ichigo!" he stammered, "they are wanted for your kidnapping."  
"They did not kidnap me," Ichigo said.

" But …" he said.   
" Unless you don't want your pay to be lowered, I suggest you listen to me" Ichigo told the Chief. The chief nodded.

"We came here to report who really tried kidnapped me and her plot of assassination" Ichigo said.

She explained to the shocked police officers with Pai, Tart and Kishu backing her up.  
They nodded to what the 4 had planned the night before. They sent some back-up policemen wearing casual clothes in order not to be suspicious.  
Then they made their way to the mansion. Ichigo couldn't help feel nervous. Kishu, who was sitting right beside her, took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled gratefully at him.

As they stopped, Ichigo got out and went back through the gates. She saw the guards radio someone, who she was sure was her stepmother.  
Her guess was correct as Ryou and her stepmother came out minutes later. Her stepmother greeted her with a fake smile.

" My dear" she said. "Come inside, we need to talk"  
"No." Ichigo said, putting her hand behind her back.  
" Come inside," she said again, this time through gritted teeth as though she was trying to control not to snap at Ichigo.  
"I know what you're planning. You can't take away our money" Ichigo told her.

" You don't know what your saying" her stepmother said, pretending to be hurt.  
" Enough with your hypocrisy. I know what you are doing and I will call the police to report you." She threatened.

Ichigo looked around. She saw that the police had gone to their positions, which was behind the bushes in the garden.

Celeste walked down the steps and came closer to her.

Ryou stayed where he was.

"You don't know what your saying girl," she said. Ichigo moved back.  
"I do," she said. "And I have heard everything right from you"  
That had done it. Celeste's eyes flared.  
" Oh really?" she said with mockery, "and how do you think they believe you?"  
" I have witnesses." Ichigo said defiantly.  
Celeste laughed. "And who, may I ask?" she said.  
" How bout me, Celeste" said a voice behind her.   
Celeste looked shock, for real this time.  
Pai, Tart and Kishu were walking towards them.

"It can't be!" Celeste said with disbelief. "No, not you!"  
" Yes it's me." Pai told her.  
"Try pinching yourself," Tart suggested. 

Celeste recovered from her shock. " Ha, why would the police believe you?" she asked.  
"Admit it Celeste" Ichigo said, using her first name. "You had tried to get me killed!"   
Celeste laughed. "Yes, I admit I had tried to get you killed. So I can steal your money." She said. "But you have no evidence against me in court and your father won't believe you." 

Ichigo smirked.

"Oh I think he will." She said to Celeste.

Ichigo took out the tape recorder that was cleverly taped into her back. Celeste tried to get it from her but Ichigo tossed it behind to Tart.

The police came out with their guns. "Hands behind your head! You are under arrest for kidnapping." They said.  
Celeste looked around to escape. But the whole area was block by the police.  
She glared at Ichigo.

Then she smiled and turned around. The police repeated his orders.

"Now, wait a moment," Celeste said. " I'm just going to go get my purse" She walked back slowly back to Ryou. Then into the house. A few minutes later she came back holding a green purse.

"Wait, wait" she said to the impatient police. She turned to Ichigo.

"You think you have won girl but its over for you." She said with a crazed look in her eyes. " I'll make sure you will never get to see me again or anyone"  
Ichigo looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Then the next few seconds happened like a blur. Ichigo remembered Celeste taking out something from her purse and pointing it to her. She remembered Kishu pushing her as she fell to the floor. 

That's when she heard the gunshot.

Ichigo sat up and looked around.   
"NO!" she screamed. She ran over to Kishu who was lying unconscious and bleeding. Pai and Tart kneeled next to her.

They heard a shot and another gunshot. They turned to see Ryou wrestling with Celeste with the gun. The police took over and snatched the gun away. They put handcuffs on her and led her away.

Ichigo didn't care. Kishu was dying because of her. She took Kishu's head gingerly, cradling it and crying.

"KISHUU" 

me: well that's it for Chapter 5. Cliffhanger D  
Kishu: Don't worry guys. I'm fine.  
Me: your fine now. But they don't know what's going to happen to you in the story.  
Kishu: **grumble grumble**  
ME: that's all for now! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Wahhh! Thank you for you reviews! I am very very happy so…. instead of next week, I have updated the story in this week! Just for you people!!!  
Kishu: Get on with the darn story! I want to see what happens!  
Ichigo: Oh dear…re-reads last chapter Is Kish going to be okay?  
Me: as the other people asked, I am sorry I couldn't answer your questions since, I don't want to spoil my story…P Let's Start! I'll be sure this chapter has a lot of fluffiness. P Now, I don't know if this is going to be the last chapter but ill try to think up of more plots…and ill be sure to start on the next one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. And I have an extra character here that I got permission to use from ****Kish Is My Obsession**** who won the contest. Thank you.** (In case ya'll wondering why I always put the disclaimer for here for Raz, its because it isn't my character.)

_**Chapter 6**_

"Kishuuu"

Ichigo felt her tears dripping down her face. She didn't notice the police leading her stepmother away. She didn't notice anything as her sight turned blurry.

"I've just met you… And I know I liked you. Why will you leave me?" She whispered softly in Kishu's ear.

Tart tried to help her up and be away from Kishu. But Ichigo shook his grip and stayed kneeling there. This time, stronger hands gripped her. She turned to look.

Ryou. And he looked grim.

Ichigo stood and walked towards him.   
"Ichigo, I'm sorry" Ryou said to her. Ichigo stared silently at him, emotions swirling inside her. She tried to suppress them inside but one overcame her. Rage.  
She raised her hand, and slapped Ryou. 

Ryou stepped back, surprised. He lifted his hand and put it where she had just slapped him.   
"That's for kidnapping me." She told him, icily.

Pai took her arm and steered her away from Ryou. Ichigo let him take her away for now.

"I wanted to thank you. Now I know my family will rest." He looked at her, and smiled.  
Ichigo was shocked. Kishu is going to die, and Pai didn't care. Pai seemed to be reading her mind because he said, "Come with me. We'll see Kishu."

Ichigo looked back on where Kishu had been lying unconscious. He was gone.

Pai took her behind the bushes.

"Wait, are you sure Kishu is here?" she asked, her voice cracked.  
Pai looked at her and the air around them swirled. She found herself in a very familiar place. It was the same place Kishu had kissed her. Ichigo's heart ached for Kishu to touch her again.

"What…" Ichigo looked at Pai. He led her back into the house. There, Raz greeted them.

"Hey Pai- san! Hello big sister!" Ichigo flushed and mumbled something about Kishu and them not being lovers yet. Ichigo was taken back of how normally they were acting.  
She couldn't stand thinking anymore.

"Why are you guys acting normally when Kishu's going to die?!!" she shouted.

"Hold your horses, Ichigo. I'm sure you don't want me to die that soon eh?" said a voice behind her.

Ichigo froze and turned around. There, on the bottom of the stairs, stood Kishu, nothing on top but there were some bandages on where the wound was. 

"K-K-Kishu." Ichigo managed to choke out. Her eyes felt teary.

"Hi" grinned Kishu, conversationally.

Ichigo ran towards Kishu and put her arms around him, tightly. Raz grabbed Pai's hand and had left both of them alone.

Kishu smiled and put his arms around Ichigo and they hugged for a few minutes, Ichigo sobbing on Kishu. She thought she had lost Kishu forever but now he was okay. Ichigo felt happier tan she had ever felt before. 

"Kish… I never thought I could hug you again. I-I thought you were gone." She said her voice muffled.

Kishu pulled apart and cupped Ichigo's face with his hands and stared into her eyes.  
"I would never leave you. And besides," he laughed, " I forgot to tell you that we aren't easy to kill and we heal fast." 

Ichigo managed a small giggle, her face still streaked with tears.

" At least I can tell you now…" she stopped to wipe her tears and looked at him, her eyes shining. "That I love you Kishu"

Kishu smiled warmly at her, feeling her emotions inside. He felt passion and love. This made him felt like he was stronger than before.

"I love you too, baby" he said and kissed her on the lips. Their tongues met and entwined together. Ichigo wrapped her hands around Kishu's neck and pulled them close together. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, taking in air. 

"That was amazing" Ichigo said.

Kishu smiled at her and took her hand.  
" I want to tell you something too, Ichigo. When we kidnapped you, the reason I asked them not to kill you is that I fell for you at first sight." He said, remembering Ichigo's head on his shoulder while she had been sleeping. "And when Ryou took you, I felt like I lost a part of me. That's why I tracked Ryou down and helped rescue you."

Ichigo was touched. "You… you did all that for me?" she asked. "Nobody ever did anything like that for me before…nobody ever saved my life before either. I'm so happy that I found you."

Kishu moved closer to her. "Be mine… forever?" he asked her. Ichigo nodded and they kissed again. Only to be interrupted by Raz shouting that dinner was ready. They pulled apart, laughed and held hands while they walked into the kitchen.

They spent dinner and after, Ichigo phoned her father. They had a heartfelt talk and her father told her that he had found out what happened. He said he was sorry for everything.  
" No dad, its okay. Everything will be fine now," Ichigo said as Kishu came by, put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheeks goodnight. Ichigo blushed and continued calling everyone. They laughed and cried at her being safe. Mint was amused that she had found a boyfriend in the midst of all the kidnapping.

Ichigo laughed and hung up, finally relieved that everything was back to normal. She got ready for bed and after that, she entered Raz's room.

"Hey," Raz said, making space for her on the bed. Ichigo smiled and sat down.

"You know," said Raz, "I'm really happy that you are Oni-sans girlfriend. I have NEVER met any of his girlfriends. Wait, I don't think he even had a girlfriend yet."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, surprised. Kishu was single until he met her. '_What's wrong? Kishu's handsome, nice, hot' _Ichigo blushed at the thought of his topless body.

"Yes," Raz told her. "He always lets meet all his friends. Even a couple of girls" Ichigo became jealous "I know those girls have a crush on my brother. Onee-San knows it too but he doesn't really care. He must love you a lot."

"And I love him too," Ichigo said absently. Raz giggle.  
"You guys are just so sweet." She said. Ichigo smiled.  
Ichigo decided to change the subject, getting tired of blushing a lot and trying to avoid the thought of her and Kishu kissing on the floor.

" So Raz," she said. "What kind's of clothes do you have?"  
"Well I got mini-skirts and jeans. A couple of tops…a few jewelry and hair clips. That's it. Onee-san doesn't earn much."

Ichigo smiled, an idea coming up into her head. "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" she asked. Raz gazed at her, surprised but happy.

"Are you serious?!" she said jumping up. "I'd love to!" Ichigo smiled and grinned.

They soon fell asleep after a few conversations and Ichigo dreamt of her and Kishu forever. However, her dream became a nightmare when Masaya appeared in her mind. He was the son of another businessman who wanted her hand for marriage. She woke up sweating.

She cursed at Masaya and looked at the clock. 8 a.m. It was still early but she didn't want to sleep again incase she saw Masaya in her dreams.

She had bathed and wrapped a towel around her body when, yet again, Kishu entered.   
"Knock much?" Ichigo asked, red. Kishu turned embarrassed, but smiled and kiss her on the lips and went out again.

They got ready and Ichigo and the 4 of them went back to the mansion. It was a miracle there weren't any reporters and Ichigo figured that her father had paid the companies to leave them alone.

There were quick introductions to Kishu and her father while Raz and the others looked around in awe at the mansion. They then continued on to the mall and went shopping there.

Raz had the time of her life, picking anything she ever dreamed off.  
"Thanks," Kishu whispered in Ichigo's ears as they walked behind Tart and Pai, who were carrying the bags and happy with the new gadgets Ichigo had brought them.

"For what?" Ichigo asked. She felt Kishu's thumb caressed hers as they held hands. She felt comfort when he did that.

"For making Raz happy" he said, " you don't know how much it means to me."

Ichigo smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks as they walked towards a café to eat lunch. 

They ordered what they wanted and Raz babbled on to Pai and Tart while Kishu and Ichigo talked together.

Then Ichigo sat straighter.  
"What's wrong?" Kishu asked.

"It can't be!" she cried out. Kishu, Tart, Pai and Raz turned to where Ichigo was looking. There was a limousine there and a guy came out.

He had dark navy hair, brown eyes and he wore a suit. He caught Ichigos eyes, smiled and walked towards her.

Ichigo felt her heart speed up; she held Kishu's hand tightly.

"Masaya…" she said under her breath.

Me: yay! Another cliffy! So now, can you review and see what you think of this chapter?  
Kishu: Is in heaven  
Ryou: ouch that hurt  
Masaya: Finally im here again  
Ichigo: uh…  
Me: if you guys want, you can suggest some plots so I can make this story last long. And I'm thinking of making a Tart and Purrin FanFict…what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I is back!  
Ryou: Okay, what am I supposed to do in this damn chapter? Drink a cup of tea?!  
Mint: Hey! What's wrong with drinking tea?  
Ryou: I dunno. I like coffee better.  
Mint: What's your problem with tea? It helps sooth your emotions.  
Kishu: will you guys stop talking about tea? I'm thirsty already! But I want to see what happens now  
Masaya jumps around in joy  
Me: Thank you for you wonderful comments! From now on, I will reply to you guys. XD but thanks again and keep those comments coming!! The replies to the comments are in the bottom. BTW, I'm thinking of making Masaya a self-centered creep. XD And there's a first time appearance in this chapter of one of the characters!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. And I have an extra character here that I got permission to use from ****Kish Is My Obsession**** who won the contest. Thank you.**

Chapter 7

Kishu narrowed his eyes at Masaya. He had heard of Masaya. A child of a rich guy who worked with the government.

Masaya made his way to them, his bodyguards following. Ichigo stood up.  
"Ichigo" he said plainly in greeting.  
"Masaya" she said without any emotion. She used to call him 'Masaya-kun' before but she stopped after an argument with him.

"Welcome back. Its good to see that my future wife is good and alive" he remarked, ignoring the others.  
Kishu stood up angrily.  
"And what makes you think she'd want to marry a creep like you?" Kishu said.  
Masaya looked at him. Then he looked at Raz, Pai and Tart."Ichigo" he said, "I did not know you have a knack of shopping with low-lifes."  
Kishu clenched his fists, making his knuckles crack. Tart and Raz stood up angrily. Pai remained seated as if he didn't hear a word.

"Masaya." Ichigo said, "I will not marry you"

Masaya looked at Ichigo as if she had just thrown a billion dollars down the drain.  
"Ichigo," he said, clearing his throat "That's not a very nice joke"  
Ichigo looked at him in the eyes.  
"I said, Masaya," she repeated "I will not Marry you. I do not love you. You insulted my friends and my boyfriend" She held Kishu's hand.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated. He glared at Kishu. Kishu gave him a wry grin.

"Yes boyfriend. And don't bother going to Daddy. He approves of Kishu." She said. "So if I were you, I'd leave right now."

Masaya glared at all you them. Then he looked at Ichigo.

"Mark my words, Ichigo" he said "you WILL come back to me, you WILL be mine and you WILL marry me." 

"Try to do those, and ill be sure to give you good punch, pretty boy" Kishu growled.  
"I think the wills should be changed into WON'T," Ichigo said sarcastically.

Masaya gave them one good glare and left, with his bodyguards following.

Tart laughed.  
"You should've seen his face!" he said. "He looked like he was gonna explode at any moment!"

Everyone laughed and forgot all about the incident.

"You weren't engaged before I met you, were you?" asked Kishu.  
Ichigo shook her head.  
"I'll only be engaged to you," she said and that earned another kiss from Kishu.

Then there was a squeal. 

They all jumped and Ichigo felt as if someone was choking her.

"OMG Ichigo! I knew it! You would be back! We were so worried!"

Ichigo turned and found Mint giving her a big tight hug. Zakuro was standing behind smiling.  
"Its great to see you too, mint" Ichigo said, trying to breathe, "Now can you release me?"  
Mint apologized and released her.  
Ichigo introduce Pai, Tart, Razuberri and Kishu.  
"Your boyfriend?!" said Mint. "Wow, you lucky girl!"  
"What about Masaya" Zakuro asked. "I don't think he will be happy"  
"He wasn't" Kishu said. Ichigo told them of how Masaya came and tried to get Ichigo to marry him.  
"Even I wouldn't want to marry him. But they do have some great tea imported from Europe." Mint said. They looked at her. 

"I have to agree that European tea is good," Pai said in the silence.

Mint smiled at him. "Yes, Tea is good." she said. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh dear! I'm late for my appointment. You know how I don't want to be a second late"   
Zakuro nodded. "Let's get going." She turned to the others. "It was a pleasure. See you soon Ichigo."  
She turned and with Mint, they walked away.

"Wow, Onee-san. You sure have a lot of rich friends," commented Raz.  
Ichigo smiled. "Oh, but I have a lot of non-rich friends you know." She said. Ichigo was happy now that everything was fine but inside she felt scared. Masaya could do anything. She turned to Kishu, who smiled at her, and she smiled back.

'_At least Kishu, my prince is here with me… I know he is able to save me in anyway he can' _she said inside.

That evening, Kishu managed to make Raz, Pai and Tart to go home before them.  
"Got something to show you, hon.," He said leading her towards a forest. They entered the forest and managed to go to the other side. Ichigo gasped.  
It was a big field covered with flowers and the stars in the sky sparkled. The moon shown bright and gave the place a mystic feel.

"It is beautiful…"she said to Kishu. Kishu smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a few minutes and stopped, as they needed air. They spent till late night, entwined together, staring at the sky.

The next day, Ichigo woke up as she had before. The maids brought her breakfast to her. Today she had to see someone special. One of her best friends.

When she knocked on the orphanage center, a girl with green hair opened it. She looked tired and sad but when she saw Ichigo, she lightened up.  
"Ichigo?! Is that really you?" she said.  
"Retasu! Of course it's me. How are you?" Ichigo said.  
"I'm fine. I was just worried! I meant what if something happened to you…Oh I shouldn't be thinking of these stuff! Sorry sorry sorry!!" she said in apology.  
"No need." Ichigo said. "Let's go in."

They entered and the children ran to Ichigo. Ichigo had worked with Retasu as volunteers in the Orphanage center. Retasu helped the daily workers while Ichigo provided money and told stories.

"Ichigo-san!" "Why haven't you visited us?!" "We heard you got kidnapped!"  
The children all crowded Ichigo.

"Kids…try not to crowd Ichigo" Retasu said.  
They backed away and sat down on the rugged-floor. Ichigo sat on a chair in front of them.  
"It's a long story why I disappeared. But I have a new story to tell." she said. Ichigo started her story of how dragons kidnapped a princess. How the princess was all alone in the tower with the two dragons keeping her prisoner. And of how a prince and his royal servants ('sorry_ Pai and Tart'_ she said to herself) helped him slay the dragon. How the prince gave his life to save the princess. How they realize their love for each other and how they lived happily ever after.

The children were cheering after she finished the story. Ichigo smiled. Retasu who was listening in the far corner also smiled.  
When the children finished their story time, they had naptime. Ichigo quietly talked to Retasu.  
"That was what happened wasn't it?" she asked  
Ichigo looked at her. "Yes," she said. "The mastermind was my stepmother"  
"No!" said Retasu horrified. "I can't believe she would do that!"  
Ichigo smiled. "But it's all better now."

After her visit to the Orphanage Center, Ichigo made her way to Purin's house. Purin was very happy to see her as well. Ichigo managed not to laugh as the younger girl did cartwheels in front of her.  
"Purin is glad you're back! Nanoda!" she said. Purin's siblings join the happiness when they entered and saw Ichigo. Ichigo told the same story to them and left right after to meet Kishu.

She was unaware of the Black car that stopped in front of Purin's house after she had left.

"So, What should we do now, my little cat?" asked Kishu. Ichigo made a face at him calling her cat but let it pass. "I guess we could eat lunch in on of my favourite restaurant."

"Okay then, honey" was Kishu's reply. As they were eating, Ichigo's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered  
"Ichigo" Ichigo frowned. It was Masaya.  
"What do you want?" she asked. Kishu watched Ichigo. From the tone of her voice, it was obvious that it was Masaya.  
"I don't like your tone Ichigo" Masaya said to her.  
"Well I don't like you" Ichigo replied. "Now if you would stop wasting my time –"  
"I told you Ichigo. I will make you marry me." He said.  
"And I said that wasn't going to happen" Ichigo retorted.  
"Fine. Let that be your choice. But I have to tell you. I have your little monkey friend"

Ichigo dropped her fork with a clatter.

"You're lying"  
"Oh you think?" Masaya asked. There was a few shifting sounds and she heard Purin's voice.  
"Ichigo-San! Help us! This meanie has got my siblings too!" shouted Purin.

"Let them go!" Ichigo hissed.  
"Unless you want to take back my proposal. Remember Ichigo, I love making deals. Come back to me, and I will let them go. I will let you think about it and when I call again, you better be able to answer." Then there was a click.

Kishu looked at her, worried.  
"What's wrong honey?" he asked.  
"Ma…Masaya." she said, pale.

"What did that jerk do now?" Kishu asked.  
"He's got my friends." Ichigo said. "And he's going to harm them, unless I marry him."

ME: yay! Cliffie again! I hope you liked this chapter! Ill try and update soon! Please review XD

Replies to the comments:  
Psycho-Freak-Chick: You better believe ill do all I can to keep this story going! Haha.

Kittensjaguara: If "the nerd" didn't come back, the story might end. We should have some extra enemies too! Besides, I felt sorry for Masaya. He didn't have a line XD

xXxdaisukexXx: Oh thanks for telling me that! Everyone has mistakes and they need someone to correct them. So no worries, and thanks!

IloveKisshu: Wow, you think? I'll start on the story then.

Kish Is My Obsession: Glad to hear that, Zoey! I made sure to make Kishu fine! The gunshot was just for a cliffie! XD

Digiwildfire: No problem XD I hope to add more fluffiness soon!

Ichigo-2007: Ill update as soon as I can! Can't leave all of you guys hanging can I?

Kisshu's Humble Servant: Masaya will be evil here all right! Let's hope your master can keep him away from Ichigo.

KuromiyukiGKL: Lol, thanks for your warning. I realized XD I forgot to check the spelling for some.

TMMKawaiiCat: I'll continue as soon as I can so don't worry!

Thanks for the Comments guys and keep 'em coming!!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: OMG, I so sorry guys! My computer broke and it took 7 months (yes, 7) for my dad to get a new one. My mom, (evil as she is) refused to bring the Internet back. T.T I'm so so sorry for making all you wait but thank you for waiting for me!!!! But now, I ish back!  
Kish: Whoopie doo….  
Me: how sarcastic….  
Ichigo: Can we please start with the story now?  
Me: Yes…unfortunately, this is the last chapter and I'm so sorry and I'll try to make a new story soon! Pweese review and Kish will give you a free kiss!  
Kish: Hey!

**DISCLAIMER: i STILL DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! **

CHAPTER 8

Ichigo looked at Kishu in worry.

"What should I do?" Ichigo said, worry taking over her. Kishu took her hand in his.  
"Don't blame yourself." He said.  
"But I did it! If only…. I hadn't insulted him but I don't want to marry him!" she said.  
"Don't worry baby, I wont let a guy like him bother you." Kishu said.

They stood up and left the restaurant and Kishu gave her a comforting hug before her chauffeur dove her back home. "Don't worry, just report to the police. I'll see what I can do." Kishu said. The chauffeur started the engines and they drove off. Ichigo looked back at the waving image of Kishu.

"Kishu…he IS the police…I'm sorry but I have to do this my way." She whispered to no one in particular.

Later on, Ichigo quietly crept out of the mansion, taking a small secret way out which she had been using as a kid to go out when her stepmother had forbidden her to go out. Now

She was free.  
"Nearly free. I just had to take care of one more pest." Ichigo said in a mutter as she scurried out into the night. She knew where Masaya's warehouse was, having visited it a long time ago as a young teenager.

She went to the warehouses near the city dock where a singled out vast warehouse was standing near the edge of the ocean. Ichigo looked around; there were no other people around, however there were two standing by outside the warehouse. She walked to the back where also another set of guards were guarding another door. She tried to find a way to get into the warehouse.  
" Too bad they aren't as stupid as the guards in the movie…" she groaned then stopped. "Or are they?"  
She went to a nearby store in a hurry and brought a few cans of beer, which had some whiskey in them. She then placed them nearby the 4 unsuspecting guards, which took a few minutes to notice the drinks. "Oh hey, look!" said one of the guards picking up the beer bottle. His partner grinned.

"I wonder if boss left it here for us?" the second guard said.  
"Who cares? Just take this opportunity!" and they both went off, drinking. Ichigo took the time refilling their drinks and as the amount of beer they drank increased, the drunker they got. Soon, all four guards were off to sleep. Ichigo cheered silently and crept in the warehouse.

It was empty.

"Now, if I was Masaya where would I keep my prisoners?" she thought to herself, trying to keep herself in the shadows.

Thud, Thud, Thud!

Ichigo looked around to find that there was a door behind her. She mentally slapped herself as she tried to open it. It was open and she silently cheered.  
'This is too easy…' a voice inside her whispered. Ichigo ignored it as she saw Purin and her siblings tied up together.  
"Ichgmm mhppf mpfff!" Purin said, shaking her head and kicking her feet. Ichigo looked at her in confusion.  
"Sorry, Purin I don't understand you…" she said. "But I've come to save you!"  
She walked closer and tried to untie them. The door closed behind her.  
"Hurry! We need to go…" Ichigo trailed off. The door was metal and heavy. It couldn't have closed by itself. She slowly turned around.

There was Masaya, his smile smug and he stood behind the door, staring right at her.  
_ I'm doomed…._ Ichigo thought to herself.  
"You!" she said, pointing at Masaya who was walking towards her. "Don't come closer!"  
Masaya smirked, still going closer. Ichigo moved back and she found that she had been cornered into the wall.  
"I see my guards were weaker than I thought," Masaya said. "A stray kitty managed to get past them"  
"I..I'm not afraid of you!" she said defiantly. Masaya laughed and pinned her against the wall.  
"W-what are you doing?! Let me go!" Ichigo said, trying to shake free.  
"Oh I will," Masaya said. "After you promise to be my wife than maybe I can reconsider leaving your friends alone."  
He moved closer.  
"Masaya, let go-" Ichigo said, trying to fight him then she felt Masaya being pulled away from her and being thrown into the other side of the room. Ichigo looked shocked and turned towards who threw Masaya.  
"You don't expect me to let you hit on my girl do you?" said Kishu.  
"Damn you-" Masaya said, throwing himself on kishu and the to guys had a hard time wrestling on the floor and punching each other.Pai and Tart came in with a couple of policemen and Ichigo's father and Masaya's father followed.  
"What's going on here?!" Masaya's father shouted, outraged.  
"Damn it…" Masaya said.

"Daddy!" Ichigo said happily. The police released Purin and the others and they moved towards the Masaya who ran away with the police on his heels.  
"Ichigo thank you!" Purin said, "I don't know how I can repay you, Na no da!"  
Ichigo smiled. "How about lunch in you house?" she said. Purin nodded eagerly before they were taken by the police for questioning of what had happened. As the reporters reported of what had just happened, Ichigo had a time alone with Kishu. "H-how did you know where I was?" she asked.  
"Well," Kishu said. "Knowing you, I knew that you wouldn't stay put. I found out from your father that going to the police wasn't a good idea because some of them were working under Masaya's order secretly."  
"O-oh," Ichigo said, turning red as Kishu wrapped an arm around her and pushed her towards him.  
"Promise me," Kishu whispered in her ear. "You'll never act recklessly again?"  
"I promise." Ichigo said.

"Now, that's a touching scene."

Ichigo froze as she heard the sound of a gun being ready. She looked up and she saw Masaya pointing a gun in her head.  
"Move," Masaya ordered "or I shoot her."  
"Damnit!" Kishu cursed as he raised his hands and moved.  
"Ichigo!" Purin shouted as they walked towards the edge of the dock. The reporters and Police alert and confused turned towards them.  
"Now," Masaya said his eyes holding a crazed look just like Ichigo's stepmother. "I want a helicopter or I'll shoot this girl."  
"My dear!" Ichigo's father shouted gravely.  
"Masaya, stop this nonsense at once!" his father shouted.  
"Or what? You'll boast how my other brothers are way better? No father, I'm afraid I'm not affected any more."

Ichigo stood still, angry and feeling pathetic.  
"I want this woman as my wife." Masaya continued "And nobody can get her but me."  
"No Masaya, I wont let you do that!" Ichigo said with anger. She pushed him and they fell together into the ocean.  
"Ichigo!" Kishu screamed as they fell at a high distance. Ichigo remembered flying onto the ocean and her vision darkened.

"That's quite a miracle."  
"Yeah…"  
"Ichigo, wake up!"

"Ichigo…"  
Ichigo opened her eyes, she was at a dark place and she couldn't see anything. She sensed a presence behind her and she turned to find her mother, glowing and smiling like Ichigo had remembered her.  
"Mother!" Ichigo said, standing up to meet her. Her mother hugged her and Ichigo felt a tear streak down her cheek. She buried her face into her mother, crying out and saying how she missed her so much.  
"Darling," her mother said, pulling apart and using a finger to take away the tear that was falling on Ichigo's face "You have suffered too much. It is all over."  
"Do you mean to say, I am going with you?" Ichigo asked.  
"No, darling," Ichigo's mother said, kissing her on the forehead. "You have to go back. Remember I am always watching over you. Tell you father I love him."  
"But mother…" Ichigo said.  
"Ichigo, you need to go back. The people who love and care for you are waiting. We'll meet again someday." Her mother said.  
There was another flash of light and her mother gently pushed her towards it. Ichigo felt herself falling…. "Ichigo!!" Kishu said.  
Ichigo gasped for air and she opened her eyes. Kishu was hovering above her. It seems that the others had gone.  
Kishu pulled her into a tighter hug.  
"Oh Ichigo!" Kishu said. "I thought I've lost you forever. I love you so much"  
Ichigo look at him and smiled.

"I love you too" she said  
Then she pulled him towards her and she kissed the surprised Kishu on the lips

**THE END**

Me: Ahhhhhhh, a lovely ending! Well I guess that's it for now… Let's all give the characters who have appeared her a round of applause! I'm sorry if it's rushed ;;;

Kishu: what lovely story! –cries-  
Me: Thanks to everyone for cheering for me to continue this! Thanks to twilight-star17 for providing the character, Raz! Thanks a lot everyone!!!


End file.
